


潜行红浆果

by needychicken



Category: One Piece, 海贼王, 索香 - Fandom, 罗香 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needychicken/pseuds/needychicken
Summary: 警察索隆x花店老板山治反黑缉毒故事
Kudos: 6





	潜行红浆果

**Author's Note:**

> 有嗑药幻觉描写，是罗香前提的索香，有cp洁癖勿入，有血腥性爱场面，可能引起不适

潜行红浆果

“爱情和冒险，要我说，只能选一样。”山治吐出一个烟圈，这么说道。  
索隆翻身亲上山治的肩胛骨：“说谎。”

-楔子-

光影从百叶窗中漏出来，洒在参议员的脸上。他努力不让自己颤抖，但是自己现在手无寸铁被绑在上好的科尔瓦多皮座扶手椅上，对面几个蛮横不讲理的、穿着黑色背心的打手正摩拳擦掌，面对这样的情况，一个人很难不害怕分毫。

“我懂的，金发美女，没有人不喜欢。萨克拉门托周刊也会很喜欢。”

打手让开位置，让中间一个人从中走出来。那人贴近参议员的脸颊，轻轻说着，“啪”地一下把照片甩在糖槭木的会议桌上。

照片上，是参议员和一个金发美人赤身裸体依偎在床上的照片。

“说吧，你们想要什么？”参议员叹了一口气。

“红浆果。”那人说。

打字机的声音一直响着，“噼里啪啦、噼里啪啦”，听着揪心。

【一】

二零一零年三月二十八日下午三点，萨克拉门托，加利福尼亚。

教堂内，唱诗班正在为即将到来的圣诞节排练。

一个把自己吊在了高处的花匠，摆布完最后一盆白玫瑰后对着下面的壮汉示意把自己降下来。

那个壮汉脑子似乎有点笨，拉着绳索的力气没有使均匀，导致那位被吊在拱形门厅天花板上的花匠腾空打了个转，那花匠慌忙抓了一把身旁的花盆，连带着一排的摆在叶片式天窗上的白玫瑰全部倾倒。

漫天的白色花瓣洒在了正站在一旁监工的一个金发男人身上。

金发男子正歪斜着身子站着，似乎一副很不耐烦的样子，他用手指夹住放在嘴边的烟卷，吐出阵阵烟。白玫瑰花瓣一片一片地落在这个男人金色的头顶和穿着黑色西装的肩膀上，男人在唱诗班的歌声中轻轻叹了一口气，把手套戴上，跟那位拉绳索的男人说：“我来。”

笨蛋壮汉只好站在一旁。

金发男人的手臂十分有力，跟他白皙的肌肤不符。他的长相更像法国人或者北欧人，他白皙的肤色和高挺的鼻梁，让他看起来有一种生人勿进的气息，他蓄着一撮小山羊胡子，仿佛永远剃不干净胡渣的下巴，似乎在昭告着他生活的凌乱颓靡。凹陷的眼窝中藏起的阴影和有着细纹的眼皮使他看起来并不年轻。他的眼角永远耷拉着，似乎很没有精神的样子，可是偶尔，你能在他的脸上看到少女一般的红晕闪过。如果靠近他，你会闻到烟草和海鲜的味道。不过他最为独特的还是一头金发，以及和金发一样华丽的漂亮眉毛，他的眉毛也是金色的，而且带着卷。

把花匠降下来之后，男人又跟刚刚搬着圣诞树进来的一群工匠指挥起来：“尤加利果和诺贝松都到了吗？”工匠们点点头。

终于打理好了整个教堂的圣诞花卉的布置，金发男人微笑着往雕花樱桃木的告解室小窗旁边插了一根带叶的红浆果枝，非常满意地点点头，走到唱诗班的指挥旁边道：“都布置好了，那我们先走了，回去还要看着我的花店呢。”

指挥没有回话，这金发男人却掂起一位修女的下巴，他慢慢贴近她的嘴唇。修女眼见着这人就要碰到自己的嘴唇，还未来得及后退，就在两唇相接的瞬间，忽然钻进来一朵白玫瑰，冰凉的、柔软的花瓣紧紧贴着自己的嘴唇，修女一下脸红成了蜜桃。

主教哲夫站在窄门旁边目睹了这一幕，咳嗽了一声。金发男人把白玫瑰抽走，掖在西装口袋里，玩世不恭地环视了一圈教堂：“这种圣地，我还是赶紧走吧，免得给你们弄脏了。”

金发男人一个优雅的转身，领着一群精壮工匠往正门走，边走边向着主教和祭坛的方向竖了一个中指。

主教骂骂咧咧地背着手，审视了一圈教堂内的花卉们，低矮的冬青树环绕着每一排坐席，白玫瑰点缀在蔷薇纹样的玻璃窗上，红浆果和松果搭配着诺贝松点缀在祭坛和讲坛上，还有两棵高大的圣诞树，正乖巧地站在祭坛两旁。

正在这时，教堂外面传来的打架的吵闹声。

主教赶紧跑出去看。

只见刚才那位金发男子竟与人扭打在了一起，被揍的男子裤子还没穿好，血悉数溅在金发男子的脸上，一旁一个女孩子跪在地上哭泣。

金发男子一拳一拳使足了猛力照着对方揍下去，边揍边骂：“你他妈给我滚回娘胎里。”

女人哭声响亮，渐渐被正在赶来的警笛声掩盖。

下午五点，萨克拉门托警察局看守所。

“文斯莫克·山治？”那个狱警看了一下资料，然后盖了个章。

金发男子双手被手铐拷着，他西装外套已经脱了去，白色的衬衫领子皱皱巴巴的，沾着几滴已经变黑了的血。他没有回应狱警的问题，只是把目光放在旁边的审讯室上。

审讯室里，一个背部肌肉非常姣好的男人穿着白色的紧身背心，正在狠狠地揍着一个嫌疑犯。他把嫌疑犯整个从椅子上拽倒，因为手脚都被束缚在了椅子上，那可怜的嫌疑犯连人带椅子整个摔在了地上，还没从那强大的冲击力中缓过来，白背心男就已经像拎一只小鸡一样把椅脚拎了起来，对着单面玻璃就砸了过去。玻璃马上裂出横七竖八的几道裂痕。

吓了站在外面旁观的山治一跳。他忍不住调侃了一句：“现在萨克拉城的警察都这么玩了？”

狱警瞟了一眼，并不当回事，继续在山治的资料卡上记录着什么：“那个家伙罢了。”

山治笑了一下：“又是一个空有力气的蠢蛋警官。”

狱警挟着山治往牢房走：“你先管好你自己吧。”

正巧，那位白背心警官也从审讯室里走了出来。山治和他擦肩而过，感受到了他身上一股血腥的热气，还有阵阵不知道从哪里来的海盐味。

山治回头看了一眼那个男人。男人脚步坚定地往门外走去。

晚上七点。

特拉法尔加罗带着一包现金来赎人，并且告诉山治下次要打人请不要再劳烦自己：“我是法医，不是你的保姆。你想让我照顾你，等你变成了尸体再说。”

“你说的新鲜玩意呢？”山治正站在自己的花店里浇花，仿佛并没有听到罗的抱怨，只是向罗伸出了手要东西。

山治的花店坐落在城市边缘，同时他每周都会驱车几百公里来到自己的养花场，看看收成。

他的花店有一点占地一百多平方英尺的后花园，种植了许多花草，淡粉色和淡紫色的绣球花、夕阳颜色的成片非洲菊、素色的桔梗和火红的百合、还有一排山茶花林，主要以大红色和乳白色为主。

总之，是一片十分美丽的花田。凡走进这片花田的人，都会感觉自己身处一个幻觉世界，被云雾缭绕的香氛和眩然欲泣的彩色花蕊搅得头昏脑胀。

每当这时，顾客们就会看到，在花田的正中央的那把白色的沙滩椅上坐着的店长山治，他一准呷着茶问顾客：“要买什么花呀？”他的微笑，会一下化解花香的腻感，只留下清甜。

此时的山治，正挽着裤腿，不顾泥泞沾染上他腿毛浓密的小腿，哼着歌浇着花。

罗从裤袋里掏出了一把“金牛座”85型左轮手枪，举过头顶，然后松手。“啪”手枪带着重力砸在泥泞的花田里。

山治在这一瞬间看清了型号，然后叹了一口气：“我要你何用？这家伙给小宝宝用还差不多。”

罗：“对于前缉毒队队长来说是不够，对于一个三十多岁的种花老农来说足够了。”

山治把枪捡起来，擦干净，打开弹匣瞥了一眼，笑了一下，心里想：7发的？那还行。

山治对着罗的背影问道：“你说个数吧，多少磅罂粟给你送去？”

罗伸出五根手指。

山治：“五十磅？”

罗：“再加一个零。”

山治心里嘀咕：这人疯子吧？

罗问：“所以你要这家伙来干嘛？”

“砰”萨克拉门托小城洋红色的天空中响起枪响，原本在天空中飞翔的白鸽吓得四散。

山治把举着枪的手放下来，低下头，用嘴唇感受枪口的余温，垂着眼睫毛，着迷似的自言自语：“好久不见了，老朋友。”

而后他看向了店内，放在柜台上的一张照片，被用实木相框架起来安静地摆放着。

照片上是三个年轻人，站在中间的金发男子，依稀可以辨认出就是山治，不过跟现在颓唐的样子比起来，照片里的那个人显然要年轻活力得多，笑容纯净而自然，而且那时，他的胡子还没有蓄成山羊胡，遮盖眼睛的金色刘海的方向也不一样。在他左边和他勾肩搭背的，是一个拉丁裔人，鼻子长长的，眼睛圆圆的。在他右边搂着一个亚麻色卷发小姑娘，厚厚的刘海遮住脑门。

照片底部写着：二零零零年，和未婚妻布琳以及最好的搭档乌索普。

山治看着照片，眼睛直勾勾的，却空洞无物。

半晌，他问罗：“喂，特拉男，你觉得这个世界上是什么样的？”

特拉法尔加正俯身细看着一株红色山茶，几乎没有做什么认真思考：“活人，和死人。”

山治眨了眨眼睛：“在我看来，这世界上只有一种人，那就是恶人。所有人都是恶人，只是要看你为了什么而变恶。”

\------------------

晚上十点，萨克拉门托警局局长办公室。

电视里索隆穿着紧身白色背心正在狂扁着一个嫌疑犯，并把他连人带椅子砸向审讯室的玻璃窗上。

“没有任何一项证据表明，那家伙应该被你给关押起来，甚至还受到这样的粗暴对待。”萨克拉门托警察局局长萨卡斯基关掉电视，眼神严肃地看着索隆。

索隆双臂抱在身后，臂膀姣好的肌肉线条可见一斑，他厚实的胸膛随着呼吸一起一伏。

“把你调去情报组，已经算是最小的处罚了，你不会想被停职查看吧，那时候你的枪和警徽就都要被没收了。”萨卡斯基交叉着手，坐在他糖槭木的会议桌前，抛光黄铜落地灯把他的脸打得明暗分割。一旁的欧洲大陆式红色皮质沙发上，一只鸽子正在上面吃着食，发出满足的“咕咕”叫声。

索隆原本一丝不苟的表情忽然有了一丝变化：“局长，我不懂情报。”

“不懂情报就先不要插手。”萨卡斯基走到沙发边，兴致盎然地逗弄着鸽子：“在情报组好好休息一段时间，这期间凶杀组的事你就不用过问了，包括你一直在追查的‘红浆果事件’，知道了吗？”

“是的长官。”索隆直直盯着面前已经空了的座椅，敬了一个礼。

此时，一个警员破门而入局长办公室，向局长敬了一个礼之后汇报：“萨卡斯基长官，刚才我们跟踪索隆警探逮捕的嫌疑人，来到佛恩大道104号挖出了一个地下yin窝，已经全数扣押起来了。”

萨卡斯基吃了一惊，鸽子从他的手里扑腾着翅膀飞出了窗外。

索隆的脸上浮现出了一丝自信又略带嘲讽的微笑。

萨卡斯基瞟了索隆一眼：“你是怎么知道的？”

索隆眼神发亮：“直觉。”

索隆领了情报处的一些资料以后，打算转身离开，前脚刚要踏出办公室，后脚又被萨卡斯基叫住。

“你为什么做警察？”萨卡斯基冷不丁问道。

索隆没有转身，只是背对着萨卡斯基：“很简单。我是好人，好人的指责，就是制裁恶人。”

萨卡斯基笑了一下，手里拿着索隆的资料：二十五岁，加利福尼亚西点军校毕业，毕业六年，特长是近身肉搏，惯用枪：大口径的MP5冲锋枪。

喜欢近身肉搏的人惯用MP5？

萨卡斯基皱了一下眉头。

MP5冲锋枪：便捷，回旋自如，易于隐藏，弹药筒九乘十九毫米，火力出色，钝头弹威力惊人。最恐怕的是，这种子弹会在人体内爆炸。

\-------------------------------

山治先生。

布琳小姐。

山治先生！！！

布琳小姐！！！！

“砰”

凌晨三点。

山治从梦中惊醒，他搓了搓额头，觉得口干舌燥，于是爬起来倒水。他的卧室就在后花园一角，自己搭起了一个小木屋。

他晃晃悠悠地在黑暗中走着，忽然一不小心被什么东西绊倒，整个人摔在泥泞的花田里，土腥味扑鼻而来。

他于是顺势翻了个身，仰望着星空，把手搭在自己的脸上，难过的抽了抽嘴角。

又做噩梦了。

他感到浑身发冷，不住地打起了哆嗦。

他一把拽过身旁的红玫瑰，塞进嘴里，像嚼着什么腐烂的尸体一样机械地、用力地嚼着，花蕊的苦涩从舌尖流窜到喉咙，他疯狂地撕扯着身边花茎上的玫瑰花，一朵一朵填塞进自己欲壑难填的口腔，红色的花汁从他的嘴角流下来。他忽然被呛到，开始剧烈的咳嗽。

夏洛特·布琳，十年前，他的未婚妻，死于订婚仪式。

那场由他亲自操办和布置的婚礼，变成血色婚礼。

他永远忘不了，那个躲在五公里外的中央大厦楼顶的狙击手，MP5冲锋枪的钝头弹直接在布琳体内爆开，将小姑娘由内到外撕得粉碎。

而那个狙击手，端着枪，逍遥自在，

当时，乌索普第一个发现了那位狙击手，跟山治一起冲出婚礼现场去追击，他们一同拔出鲁格LCR左轮手枪对着不远处的狙击手开枪射击，可是射程范围已经大大超过了，且那个狙击手的动作和反应均在两人之上，甚至看上去年轻得甚至未到成年。

乌索普，同样死于那场枪击中。

而山治，只捕捉到了那个人一丝人影，在兜帽的里面藏着几撮绿色的头发，三枚金色的水滴型耳坠悬在半空，互相敲击，似乎能发出风铃般好听的声音。

第二天，缉毒组组长山治向警局提出了辞职，理由是：若我无法保护自己身边最亲密的人，那么我也无法保护全城的人民。

冠冕堂皇。

真正的理由，山治是不会说的。

再忍一忍吧。三十三岁的山治躺在花田里，仰望着无垠的星空。

再忍一忍吧，都已经忍了十年了。不在乎这最后几日。

山治站起来，摇摇晃晃地走回卧室。

同一晚，凌晨三点。

泰森拳击俱乐部灯火通明，却只有一个人在练拳击。

索隆飞汗如雨，细碎有力的拳头不停地打在小沙袋上，小沙袋上下翻滚发出清脆有力的皮质声音。

他用力地喘了一口气，坐在旁边休息了一会儿，看了一下表，凌晨三点。

再一抬头，看到一面镜子。镜子里，自己的高挺的鼻梁、凉薄的嘴唇和古铜色的肌肤。他伸手摸了一下左眼的伤疤。

\-------------

第二日，运送罂粟的货车来了，山治挽着袖子跳上后备箱，一一细数起来，每一磅罂粟都藏在一盆花盆里：“少了一袋”

那司机挠了挠头说：“在山谷车站被截下来了差点走不了。过程有点混乱没看清，少点了几盆。”

山治点了一根烟，吐出烟圈，然后狠狠照着司机的裆部来了一脚：“一磅罂粟可以提取一加仑有多的P-2-P，五百多加仑的P-2-P可制成四千品脱安非他命，一品脱安非他命就要五千美金，你赔得起吗？说，藏在哪儿了？”

那司机刚要说话，山治眼神一转，看到远处走来两个人。一个足有一米九高，身着黑色长风衣，一看就知道是特拉法尔加·罗。另外一个，山治有些近视眼，没有看清。他高声对罗喊：“特拉男！你昨天要的东……”

西字还没说出来，罗就对山治使了一个颜色示意不要再说。

这时，山治才看清跟在罗身后的男人。

是上次在看守所暴力审讯的背心男，绿色头发，三枚金色的水滴型耳坠吊在左耳。

山治皱了一下眉头，很熟悉，仿佛哪里见过。

“一个同事，昨天刚从凶杀组调到情报组。”罗指了指索隆：“这家伙昨天练了一晚上拳今天早上手肿了，杯子都拿不住。你这里有没有特效草药？”

“不是吧，调到情报组就这么丧气吗？打了一晚上拳啊。”山治调侃着，然后贴近罗：“进情报科做过忠贞测试吗？”罗点点头。山治还想再问一下分数，不过再也想作为法医的罗肯定并不知情。

山治转身领着两人走到自己的后花园，一路穿过缤纷的花丛，引着两人来到一个木砌的玻璃小屋内，一进门一股干燥的木屑香味扑鼻而来。这里有一个巨大的架子，上面摆满各色的玻璃瓶，里面盛满百闻未见的珍惜花种，山治打开一个罐子：“普罗花，内服外用都可以，明天你就能好。”

索隆呆呆地接过来，二话不说就塞进嘴里开始嚼。

“喂喂喂！”山治大喊扑过去，把索隆嘴里的花抢过来：“不能直接吃，要煲来喝的！”

索隆：“这有什么不一样吗？再说我家没厨房，我也不会做。”

山治无奈地笑了一下：“怎么会没有厨房？那你平常怎么吃饭？”

索隆：“随便吃点。”

山治笑得更柔了：“说得这可怜，搞得我都想给你做饭了。”

索隆：“好。你说的，一言为定。”

山治惊了一下，而后觉得好笑，对着罗笑了一下，罗并没有给山治什么回应，只是收下了山治的笑容，转而继续研究山治珍藏的奇花异草。

山治对着索隆伸出手：“还没有自我介绍，叫我山治就可以了，这家花店的店主。”

索隆握住山治的手：“罗罗诺亚警员。”

两人在握住双手的一瞬间，忽然都有一种诡异的感觉，就像一根针刺进脑子里一样。

右手上并没有老茧，作为一名警员，难道惯用手是左手？可是左手肌肉并不比右手强壮，说明用的不是轻型手枪而是散弹枪或冲锋枪。山治心里开始飞快地琢磨起来。

左手大拇指的茧子比其他手要厚，身为花农平常应该戴手套工作要说糙也是整个手掌都糙，可是大拇指？一般只有善用左轮手枪的人才会在大拇指上有更厚的茧子。这个花农不简单啊。索隆挑起眉毛直勾勾盯着山治看。

两人几乎在一瞬间完成了上述思考，然后把手缩了回去，笑着看着对方。仿佛对于刚才擅自窥测隐私的行为感到有一些尴尬却绝对不会为此道歉。

山治先一步想要打破这个僵局，于是低头看了一下脚，发现索隆穿着一双L.L比恩登山靴。山治笑着问：“喜欢登山哦？”

索隆抱起胳膊点头称是，并追加了一句：“下次可以一起上山，比一下狩猎。”

山治感觉到了一丝异样：“我怎么比得过警员呢？”

索隆：“左轮确实不行。再好的左轮都不行。”

山治深吸了一口气，感到自己被冒犯了，又心里有些隐隐的恐惧。他猜到了？山治下意识摸了一下裤袋里的“金牛座”，而后抿起嘴用非常大的耐心笑了一下：“警员先生大早上的不回去工作，在这里体恤民情，看来我得让萨克拉城警署表彰你一下。”

索隆笑了一下，他知道山治正在赶人，这说明自己正中靶心。他心里爽得就像瞄准爆头一样，看着山治不自觉的脸红，他感到自己心里难得的愉悦被唤醒，他毫无自知地用粗糙的手指拈起山治的一撮金色刘海，在手指间打了一个弯绕，然后让顺滑的发丝自然脱离指尖。

这家伙，根本就不是什么普通花农。索隆眼里忽然放出猩红色的光。

山治打了一个寒战。

索隆把普罗花装进袋子里，下一步就直接走侧门打算离开。

罗站在山治旁边看着索隆离开的背影：“这家伙听说最爱用MP5，怪不得要嘲笑你。他好像瞧不起所有轻型枪械。”

MP5？

MP5……

山治的大脑忽然炸开一道刺耳的啸叫声。

绿色头发，三枚金色的水滴型耳坠。绿色头发，三枚金色的水滴型耳坠。绿色头发，三枚金色的水滴型耳坠。绿色头发，三枚金色的水滴型耳坠。绿色头发，三枚金色的水滴型耳坠。

十年前，还未成年……

山治忽然揪住罗的领子：“你知道这家伙今年几岁吗？”

罗对于山治突然的反应感到莫名其妙，下意识闪躲了一下，手一挥，碰到了放在桌上的照片。木质相框的照片瞬间倾倒在地上，发出脆生生的碎裂声。

“哐当”

玻璃照片碎了。

布琳、山治和乌索普三个人的合照，清晰地被吊顶的白炽灯打亮。灯源高亮不停地在三个人之间摇晃。

刚才那个人，那个姓罗罗诺亚的，就是十年前杀死自己挚友和未婚妻的特工。

山治忍不住一把把自己裤袋里的“金牛座”掏出来对准索隆的后脑勺。此时，索隆已经走离山治十米远了。

罗一把把山治的枪抢了下来。

“你给我冷静点！”罗的脸贴近山治：“一枪爆了他你是爽了，可是你的这十年就废了！”

山治抖着手把枪放下来。

操，你，妈。他在心里狠狠地骂，而后仰头朝天。他看着早晨清白色的太阳，死死地咬紧嘴唇，几乎要咬出血来。他的拳头攥得紧紧的，放在脑门上，轻轻地锤着。慢慢的，轻锤变成了重锤。

紧接着，他狠狠地揍了自己一拳。

“你活该得你这个破病。”山治痛骂自己道。

\---------------------

而离开的索隆，像狗一样嗅到，一辆停在一旁不远处的货车上，散发出很大一股藏都藏不住的罂粟花的味道。

哼。索隆挑起嘴角：聪明的家伙，知道给车子内部上油漆用甲醛掩盖罂粟味，不过这种做法早就过时了。这家伙死定了。

索隆一边心想到底要不要、要怎么卖这个人情给缉毒组的人，平日里这群家伙老是当自己只会干力气活。妈的，打击犯罪这种事，不管大小轻重，都由我来搞定就行了，分什么这个组那个组，我一个案件都不会给他们的。

索隆心里这样想。

不过索隆还是得意的太早了，当天晚上下了班以后，他像平常一样步行到不远处的热狗店买晚餐，却感受到这一次，这家冷柠檬热狗店里的气氛，似乎和往常不太一样。

零星几桌正在吃饭的人，仿佛不时用眼睛瞟着自己。

索隆慢慢地把自己热狗裹在大衣里，压低兜帽想要赶紧离开。结果一个壮汉一推桌子，桌子滑到索隆脚边差点把索隆撞倒。

“哎呀，不好意思。”那壮汉道，然后还没等索隆反应过来，店里所有人都向索隆扑了上来。

情急之下，索隆一摸裤兜，没带枪。

是啊，他恐怕是世界上唯一一个因为不屑于轻型枪械而不愿意随身带枪的警员了。

不过他的肉搏能力可不是盖的。三下五除二，索隆就把几个壮汉撂倒了。

他拍了拍手掌，笑得像得到了食物的野兽：“让你们尝尝情报组的拳头。”

结果他的笑容忽然僵住，原来没有注意到身后有一个人拿着手臂粗的针管插进索隆的手臂里，那人缓缓往里面推着红色的液体。

索隆感到浑身无力，甚至无法站稳，他勉强撑着一旁的椅子，摇晃着脑袋问：“你他妈，你他妈给我打的什么？”

那人笑着说；“你不是在查‘红浆果事件’吗，尊敬的警员。那让你尝尝红浆果的厉害。”

\---------------------

十年前。

那个血色婚礼。

两具尸体。

他亲自下的葬。

山治攥紧拳头，牙齿互相摩擦发出“咯吱咯吱”的声音，他已经焦虑到同时点燃三根香烟，可是这一点都无法缓解。

血红色的笑容，白色的婚纱，刺耳的尖叫，枪弹声，还有一个低沉的声音像达摩克利斯之剑一样悬在自己的头顶，对自己说：“你什么都做不了的，什么都做不了。”

山治突然站起来，疯了一样把自己柜架上放的一排一排整齐的玻璃瓶全部翻倒在地上，接连不断的刺耳的破碎声像炮竹一样乒乒乓乓地在耳边炸开。

山治仿佛承受不住似的蹲在来，抱住自己的头，他开始强烈的发抖。那样一种无力感、那种眩晕感和承受不住的坠落感紧紧地摄住了他，让他产生一种仿佛溺水一般心理，他想要大口呼吸，可是却又不知道哪里有氧气。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊……”他无意识地发出含混不清的低吼。非常明显的，他的ptsd又发作了。他开始暴躁地把自己眼所能见的一切事物都砸个稀烂，只希望自己心里的那一点声音可以赶紧停下来。

他疯了一般践踏着自己平日里悉心呵护的花园，每一朵含苞待放的花蕊被他尽数踩在脚下。他折磨着这些花，就像他折磨着他自己。

“罗罗诺亚……罗罗诺亚……罗罗诺亚！！！！！”山治怒吼着。

忽然，把他从这种状态中拽出来的，是几声枪响。

很明显，外面又发生枪击案了。

山治蹲在被他糟蹋得满目疮痍的花园里，捂着耳朵，他再也不想听到任何枪声，任何有关于枪械、炮弹、警笛的声音。

可是外面的动静实在太大了，似乎有一个人力气大如猩猩正在狂敲自己的门。

山治跳起来，怒骂道：“我这里他妈不是避难所！！！”

不过他还是走到了门前。他打开门，眼前的一幕让他震惊了。

在路灯的映射下，他看到一个浑身带血的男人趴在自己门前。

那个男人左耳上的三枚金色水滴形耳坠上沾着鲜血。

男人像是一只得了羊癫疯的老虎一样颤抖并咳喘着，仿佛要把肺叶吐出来似的。

他浑身上下，原本干净的警服上，现在全部沾满了新旧的黑血。浓稠得像是刚从血盆里被拎出来一样。

是罗罗诺亚。

山治心里太清楚了，这个仇人，现在正在自己面前，而且虚弱得仿佛不用自己加害，只需要晾在这里一天他就能完全死绝。

不要管他，不要管他，不要管他！！！！

山治的心里正敲着这样的警钟。

可是他做出的动作，却是十分轻柔地把男人的脑袋抱在自己的怀里，任他的血液蹭在自己上好的法兰绒睡衣上。

他努力扳开男人剧烈颤抖的头，发现男人死死闭紧眼睛。他只好努力把男人的眼睛撑开，发现男人瞳孔涣散，毫无颜色。

这个状况……山治仿佛懂了什么。他在缉毒组奉献了自己整个青春时光，他太了解了。

忽然，山治听到自己身后传来几个人的脚步声，和嘈杂的骂娘声：“妈的，那小子跑哪里去了？”

山治心想，糟了他们来找他了。

虽然不知道他遇到了什么状况，不过还是……先把他搬屋里去吧。

这么想着，山治忍不住给自己一巴掌：这他妈可是杀死布琳的凶手啊……你在干嘛啊！

结果还没等山治把索隆拉进屋里，索隆忽然颤抖着身体支撑着爬起来，他一条腿撑着地，另一条腿跪伏着，整个身体支撑在山治的身子上。

山治感觉到索隆强大的热气和呼吸间那股野性的欲望。他被这种气息吞噬得头晕目眩，脸上发烧，他打了索隆一巴掌：“喂，你这家伙，清醒一点啊！”

索隆抬起眸子，山治心里忽然一沉，这家伙……刚才涣散的目光一扫而光，现在的索隆赤红色的眸子里写满了狠绝和杀戮。

外面，脚步声越来越近了，嘈杂声也越来越清晰：“妈的那家伙到底去哪里了！”

索隆和山治默不作声的听着，他们靠得异常的近，近到能够感知到双方的心跳。他们的胸膛彼此相碰，身上的绒毛都在彼此的喘息中一起一伏。

山治刚想说些什么，突然被索隆堵住了嘴巴。

这是一个非常炽热的法式深吻，索隆暴躁的、极具侵略性的舌头在山治的口腔里上下乱搅，仿佛要直捅进山治的喉咙心。山治被吻得无法呼吸，在一种窒息造成的眩晕中，山治不自觉地紧紧抓住索隆被血浆硬的警服。索隆火热有力的大手攀上了山治凌乱的金色脑袋，然后拽住他柔顺的头发死死地一拉，“咣”地一声响亮地磕在水泥墙上，山治吃痛却无法叫出声音，却不知道为什么因为这样的痛和暴力却仿佛兴奋了起来，像一个魅魔一样饥渴地吮吸着索隆的口腔，仿佛要把那人的整个精气都吸入体内一般。

响亮的磕墙声，让那群人闻声寻了过来，看到的是两个男人抱在一起热吻的光景。索隆背对着他们，而山治被索隆死死扣住压在墙上，他法兰绒睡衣已经完全被掀开，粉红色的胸脯完全敞开给过路的每一个人看。

“妈的，死gay。”那伙人骂了一句，吐了一把口水离开了。

索隆听见那群人离开了，这才缓缓放下山治。他完全失力似的倒在地上，用大拇指抹了一把嘴角拉丝残留下来的唾液。

“你怎么像个女人一样？”索隆低哑的声音富有磁性，像旧磁带一样在这个狭小安静的空间中荡开。

山治也抹了一把嘴唇，把自己金色发梢上沾着的血滴顺下来，涂到索隆的脸上：“你怎么硬了？”

（TBC）

（二）

“你，你把灯关上。”这个身上的警服已经被干血浆浸透的短发警员一直没有把头抬起来。

另外一个穿着蓝色丝绒睡衣的男人静静地靠在墙边，有一缕白烟从他面前摆放着的熏香壶中幽幽升起来。

凌晨，天色漆黑一团，没有月光。

时而有远行疲惫的车灯闪过，透过花店门面的落地玻璃窗扫射进来，滑过一站一坐两个人身上，像神的巨大的闪着金光的手抚过这两个小小的人。

车灯的光线扫到索隆身上的时候他忽然一个颤抖，饿虎扑食一般地挥出左臂似乎想要抓住什么，最后抓在光洁的地板上，指甲摩擦地面的畸形刺耳的声音在这个狭小的空间炸开。

“我说了把灯关上！！！”索隆的嗓音已经完全沙哑了。

店里并没有开灯。

山治没有说话，只是静静地走到隔壁房间，蹲在狼藉的地上仔细寻找着自己刚刚打翻的草药。他一根一根捡起来，慢条斯理地眯着眼睛看，甚至想要吹起口哨。

索隆感到无法再支撑下去了，唾液从他的口中流淌下来，他感到自己肚子咕咕作响，内脏在他的遮在身体上的那层仿佛已经毫不存在的皮囊下嘎嘎作响，他努力低着头不让自己的表情露出来，仿佛在他残存的自我意志里，只有这个丑态是一定不能被任何人看到，尤其是在这个嫌疑重大的花店老板面前。

山治听到这个警员，这个白天还在嘲笑着左轮手枪的臭屁警员，现在像一个瘾君子一样发出毫无意识的呜鸣伴有细碎不停、语句不通的自言自语。

索隆难以抑制地吼叫和低声狂笑，他的身形就像一张破裂的胶片被欲望和饥渴撕碎了，这种欲求源自最原始的器官，从性器官到直肠进入胸腔，在心房心室里兜转一圈最后来到喉尖，靠难熬的嘶吼发泄着。

山治垂着眼，他揉捏着地上的小棵晾干的仙人掌球。

“喂，还好吗？听得见我说话吗？”

索隆抬起眼，他看到一个变形扭曲的人体正在向他靠近。

金色的，金色的头发。索隆恍惚间看到一个金色长发的女人，女人的头发鎏金似水地淌在在她的肩头，女人的笑声轻柔，仿佛云中白雀。

“妈妈……”索隆喃喃道。

不能叫我妈妈哦，要叫我阿姨。那个记忆中的女人这么说道，然后身影一闪而过。

索隆在自己的幻觉世界里刚想追上去，却忽然发现那个人影变了，变成一个金色短发的男人站在他面前，男人的眼角耷拉着，说话都有气无力的。

而奇怪的是，他居然仿佛看见了那男人透过睡衣底下的肉体，饱满的、白皙的、紧致的胸和纤细有力的腰肢，一直到他软塌塌垂下来的大小可爱干净的性器官，甚至他仿佛看到有金色的、晶莹剔透的粘稠液体顺着他的下体一直往下流动，直至那人的脚踝。

那人的脚踝……

索隆一把抓住山治的脚踝咬了上去，把山治给咬痛了。他一脚踹到索隆头上大骂道：“你他妈你个变态警官，你知道你在干什么吗？？？”

索隆含糊地向山治的脚边蹭着，他硕大的胸肌紧贴着地板，地板发出“吱呀吱呀”的声响。他仿佛像是见到了解药一般想要得到山治的脚踝，只需要一口，一口就好了，只要咬住它、舔舐它、最好能够咬下一块血肉模糊的肉，他就能解脱了。

山治没等索隆再做出什么，似乎下定了什么决心一般，把手里抓着的一团深绿色的东西放进嘴里，使劲地嚼着然后扳起索隆的下巴、扯着索隆的脖子，直接就嘴对嘴喂了进去。

索隆的喉结上下滚动，过敏似的红晕从脸上慢慢消退，顺着修长的脖颈退到锁骨以下。

“你中毒了。”山治用肩膀支撑着索隆摇摇欲坠的身体，心里暗叫这家伙好沉：“看来你身体基因里的抗毒性非常顽劣，否则一般人被注射之后不会有你这样的反应。”

索隆依然没有听到山治的声音，他只感到自己身在幽深的空谷里，四周无人、浑身冰冷。他紧紧攥着拳头，却开始禁不住地剧烈颤抖。

山治冷着眼睛把他抱在怀里，虽然不能完全抱住，因为他的背膀实在非常宽阔，可是至少他尽了自己最大的努力。索隆被笼在山治的怀里，像一个巨婴，他下死劲地死死扣住山治，像要把这人揉碎了一样往自己的身体里拉，实际上往常他并不会使出这么大的力气，可是这个时刻仿佛身体中的所有潜力连带着欲望和饥渴全部被催生出来。

山治听到自己浑身的骨头开始“咔咔”作响，他突然没来由地感到恐惧，这个男人像一头咬合力一千磅的猛虎仿佛下一秒就要将自己撕碎。肌肉断裂、动脉喷血，这可就好看了。山治笑了一下：看是药效先发挥作用，还是我先死。

幸而山治赌赢了。索隆喘着热烈的气息慢慢在他的怀里平静了下来。山治甚至激动地想要上手呼噜呼噜毛。

“头部有明显压迫感，视觉逐渐模糊，景物扭曲变形产生幻觉，味觉失灵并伴有高度兴奋感，对一切事物甚至一个茶壶都能发情。”

待索隆“咣当”一声坐在自己上好的桃花心木小桌子上之后，山治冷着脸开口分析道：“你这被下的是什么东西啊，劲这么大？”

“你好像很清楚啊你这个圈圈眉。”索隆的职业素养让他不放过抓住任何能够定罪眼前这个人的蛛丝马迹，哪怕这个人刚刚见识过自己最狼狈的丑态。

“你先顾好你自己吧警员先生。”山治瞟了一眼索隆，却看到索隆的裤裆支着高高的小帐篷，他嗤笑了一声，扭开脸。

索隆却还要要强地站起来，晃晃悠悠地走到山治旁边把山治逼到一角，两只手撑着墙壁把山治困在自己的两臂之间，他又开始觉得头晕眼花了。那种群蚁从头皮上一径往下爬行的感觉又回来了。

“说，为什么这么了解，还有你刚刚喂我吃的是什么？”

“给你吃的是一种叫做佩约特的仙人掌，可以生吃，也可以磨成泥或者泡茶喝，都是一等一难得的致幻剂。这叫以毒攻毒，我本人就是以毒攻毒的成功案例。”

索隆皱了一下眉头，想问下去，不过又怕触及对方隐私于是没有说。

“警员先生下班了还要查我。”山治笑了：“好啊，不怕你问的。再给你介绍一下好了，那边左起第一个玻璃瓶里装的是刺桐的红豆和偏花槐的豆子，两者混在一起食用效果与箭毒类似；第二个玻璃瓶里是占卜鼠尾草的叶片，生嚼或泡水后若服用大于五百微克则可致幻；第三个玻璃瓶里是颠茄种子，全株服用皆可致幻……还想听我说下去吗？”

“老子明天就把你抓进牢子里。”索隆眯着眼恶狠狠的说，不过你很难说他是为了威胁而眯起眼睛还是因为困。

“我这里正经花店，只卖花草。花草自有他们自己的生命，可做毒药可做解药，看你怎么用而已。”山治笑了：“再说，你不会抓我的，因为我对你有用。”

“怎么说”

“你被那些家伙注射了……我现在还不能清楚是什么东西，但是你已经有毒瘾了，你不会想让你的那些同事知道吧，况且看你的个性平常一定人缘也不怎么样，你需要我，帮你戒毒。”山治笑着：“只有我有解药，而且只有我能分析出你到底中了什么毒。”

“你就这么自信吗？区区花农。”索隆挑衅道，他实际上是想要得到更多有关山治的信息。

“我……”山治忽然表情有一些恍惚，接着不说话了，只道：“我能体会到你的痛苦。”

两人陷入短暂的沉默。而后山治忽然愉快地抬起头：

“比起这个，你不先解决一下吗？”

山治摸上了索隆的下体。

索隆猛地打掉山治的手：“你走开。”

山治抱着手：“不哦，警员先生需要我帮忙吗？”

索隆：“不需要。”

山治：“我技术很好的。”

索隆：“你他妈这个死gay。跟那个特拉法尔加一样。”

山治：“哟，恐同啊，刚才谁像疯狗一样把我摁在墙上就啃的。”

索隆：“那是情势所迫。”

山治：“可是你现在需要死gay的帮忙啊。”

索隆：“我永远不会让你的脏手碰我的。”

山治愣了一下，转而又笑了起来：“那你自己解决吧。”而后转身走回自己的卧室。

索隆低下头开始用粗糙的手掌撸着自己那活儿。他使劲地上下运动着，努力地想象着一些大胸美女的样子，可是仿佛每每快要到了那一刻忽然就没有办法释放出来一样。

他妈的，他低声骂了一句，一种耻辱和挫败感忽然涌了上来。

他更加努力地开始揉搓着，几乎把自己所会的所有招法都用上了，可是头部还是充血到要爆炸，他猛地一拳捶在墙上。

忽然，他的视线里出现了一抹金黄色，他看到站在后花园的黑夜里，那个花农正望着天空抽烟。烟雾徐徐从他嘴里升起来，他的金色头发被夜风吹拂在空气中。他忽然想到刚才在幻觉时刻中他仿佛能够透过衣服看到那家伙的肉体和他下体内流出的金色液体。

想到这里，他射了。精液淋在干净的墙壁上。

站在后花园里的山治，兀自感受着来自自己脚踝的痛感，那是刚才罗罗诺亚警员咬过的地方。

\----------------------

“就这样吧。”

第二天早上，睡在门店大厅里的索隆敲开了山治卧室小木屋的门。

山治还没睡醒，睡眼惺忪地出来开门，发现这位警官先生已经在外面跑了十五公里回来了，一脸热气腾腾的阳光，仿佛昨天晚上什么事情都没有发生：

“我考虑好了。”索隆一边原地小跳一边说：

“我打算住在你这里，你必须赶紧分析出我体内的毒素是什么，然后帮我戒毒。这样我就可以放任你干一些违法擦边球的事。”

“哦，好啊。”山治真的还没睡醒，没过脑就答应了：“不过我哪里有违法，擦边球都没打好吗？”  
“别啰啰嗦嗦了。赶紧穿好衣服给我去跑步！怪不得你这么瘦脸色那么差，就是没有养成每天锻炼的好习惯。”索隆波比跳着。

“我已经老了啊……三十多岁了，哪像你年轻小伙子。”山治挠挠头：“对了，你多大啊？”

索隆：“二十五。”

二十五岁，十年前，十五岁，未成年的天才狙击手，两个萨城警署的特级警员都未能阻止的血案。

山治的头低低地藏在阴影里，转而又仰起脸：“今天下班了要早点回来哦！强迫症恐同警官！”

\------------------------  
多黑尼道14225号。

“罗罗诺亚？”参议员陷在他的科尔瓦多皮座扶手椅上，听着秘书一边点着资料一边跟他提议。

“是的，我认为三天后的晚间夜话访谈，您需要多加一层安保。这一切都是为了您的竞选作准备，您过去的事太特殊了。罗罗诺亚特工出身，从小受训于弗吉尼亚西点军校，他是最合适的人选。”

参议员笑着看着身旁的秘书，转脸拿起听筒拨通了一个电话：“喂，James吗，可以给这个小姑娘结一下劳务费了。再通知一下Kristine明天过来办入职。”

秘书感到惊恐又不解。

参议员非常客气地：“你干的挺不错的，只是以后要注意一下自己的嘴巴。”他伸出手抹了一下秘书的口红，口红像血一样蔓延至下巴：“我不喜欢，太刺眼的红色，就像不喜欢说话太刺耳的人。”

秘书忽然浑身战栗了起来。

“不过罗罗诺亚，确实，一条好狗放养了太久，也怕养野了，总要收回来的。”

\------------------

山治的花店。

“ABC的‘晚间夜话’。”山治一边带着巨大的棉手套把一盘面包从烤箱里面拖出来，一边用肩膀夹着听筒跟特拉法尔加·罗打电话。

“这是最好的机会，不需要他的烂命一条，只需要先制服他身边的那些难缠的特工保镖，把他软禁起来，然后把我这十年间收集的他涉及黑市制毒售毒的证据公之于众，要么得民心要么进监狱。这样一来，我这十年也不算白过了。”山治脸上难得的会有这样的笑容，通常来说这个男人脸上只会带着两种笑，一种是安慰他人的笑，另一种是安慰自己的笑。都不是纯粹的笑。不过现在，他脸上的笑容，竟然能让人联想到一个五六岁童真的小孩：“你不用帮我做什么，一切我自己搞定。”

特拉法尔加在电话那头却没有山治那么乐观，他没有对山治所说的进行任何评价，只是问：“你还好吗？”

“什么还好吗？”山治显然还沉浸在兴奋中。

“你的瘾。”特拉法尔加：“干净了吗？”

“干净了。”山治的声音沉了下来。

“那就好，别再犯病了。”特拉法尔加的声音听起来温柔可靠。

“幸好都挺过来了。”山治仰起头，长长地呼出一口气。

“那个时候你提出辞职的时候我真的吓了一跳。不知道发生了什么事，后来看到你整个人被毒瘾折磨得要垮掉了，还以为你真的像他们说的一样因为在缉毒过程中染毒没得救了才辞职的。直到后来你来找我帮忙戒毒，我才多多少少清楚一点你想干什么。”罗说：“只是没想到棋居然走得这么大。”

“特拉，换作是你，你也会这样做的。”山治眨了眨眼睛：“你会觉得你的人生，只有复仇，没有别的了。”

特拉法尔加在电话那头沉默了，半晌他开口道：“可是复仇成功了之后呢，又该怎么办。”

山治忽然发现，自己把罗当作知心人，可是罗了解自己，自己却并不了解他。

“对了，你那个同事，罗罗诺亚。”山治说：“他是当年杀死乌索普和布琳小姐的直接凶手，他现在需要天天来我这里治疗，我干脆一石二鸟算了。免得留点后患。”

一旁，正在”咕嘟咕嘟”烧着药草的圆底烧瓶正在冒着热气。山治不紧不慢地往里面加着一些花草辅料。最后用玻璃滴管取了一剂蓝色液体滴了进去，烧瓶里很快产生了化学反应，底部开始结出晶体。

\-----------------------

萨克拉门托警署办公室。

“你的意思是你还在追查‘红浆果’？”萨卡斯基没有表现出多么生气的样子，只是他把公文砸在他的糖槭木会议桌上的声音听起来仿佛有一股没来由的能量。

“是的……不过这一次，我能有办法分析出红浆果的成分，从原材料入手调查购买线，从而将这伙人通通打尽！”索隆敬着礼的手仍然没有放下来。

萨卡斯基叹了一口气，他绕过自己的大桌子，把索隆的手放下。窗边的鸽子咕咕地叫。

“说实话，我个人其实是……非常欣赏你的。”萨卡斯基慢条斯理地说：“你有能力有技术，你的瞄准几乎是天才一般的……不过你回答我：对于一个明知有罪的人，你会用栽赃嫁祸的方式确保法院判他有罪吗？”

“不会。”索隆毫不犹豫地答道。

“你会从背后射杀一个罪犯以免律师为他洗脱罪责吗？”

“不会。”索隆毫不犹豫地答道：“我绝不会使用这种阴诈的手段。”

“上一次的夜莺事件，你们小队一共六个人闯入罪犯的领地捉拿归案，你们小队的死伤率是多少？”

“二一添作五。”

“啧啧啧。”萨卡斯基退后：“我看不止。”

“他们有枪。”

“不要跟我说这些。”萨卡斯基打断道：“你太冲动了，凶杀组几乎没有人想再跟你一起出任务。”

索隆低下头，他开始焦躁地抖腿。

“不过，你要是真的，还想继续追查……”萨卡斯基话锋一转：“这里有一个活……你先去做，做好了，自然会把你调回凶杀组，你看怎么样？”

萨卡斯基靠近索隆，对着索隆的耳边说了些什么。

索隆先是睁大了眼睛，然后眼神里闪过一丝凶光，最后慢慢地，他的眉头蹙了起来，看上去尤为愤怒的样子。

“还有。”萨卡斯基走到自己摆满档案的一角柜子旁边：“这个人，他现在是我们在秘密通缉的一个对象，我希望你在这期间能把他找出来。”

萨卡斯基把照片从档案簿里抽出来：“十年前是我们的同事，不过现在已经和黑市的毒品交易链同流合污了，上一次有同事说见到他完全烂到根子里了。不过现在，竟然没有这个人一点消息了。他知道我们很多的内部情报，最好尽早干掉比较好。”

索隆接下照片。他惊讶地瞪大眼睛——照片里，是一个金色短发的男子，看样子和自己现在差不多大，他皮肤白皙、精神抖擞，和现在的气质大相径庭。他对着镜头敬着一个极为标准的美式军礼，笑起来的样子令人联想到海风的味道。

是那个花店老板。

“他……他也是警察吗？”索隆呆呆地自言自语，没有注意到自己不小心多说了什么。

“怎么，你认识他？”萨卡斯基敏感地捕捉到了。

“不认识。”索隆眼神坚定地否认道。

\--------------------------

傍晚七点，橘色和紫色的色调把城市调绘得异常浪漫，整个小城像沉浸在波光淋漓的颜料桶里。影子在树丛和孩童的笑声中穿梭，一直延伸进一个穿着高筒军靴的男人的脚边。

男人拖着脚步慢慢走回花店，懒洋洋地把门推开，“哗啦”一声，坐在里面的另一个男人已经准备好了一桌子的饭菜，正坐在花团簇拥着的后花园里，抽着烟等待着自己回来。这样的生活，才刚刚开始，却忽然让索隆感觉到仿佛过了半生。

“回来啦？不是让你早点回来的吗绿藻警员？再不回来毒瘾发作了怎么办？”山治懒散地躺在椅子上，整个力量都压在椅背上，椅背被压弯了，发出抗议的声音。

索隆没有说话，而是一屁股坐在沙发上，把他的臂膀伸出来。

山治看他这样，于是只好慢吞吞地从后花园走进门厅，跨坐在沙发扶手上，仔细观察着他手臂上的血管。

“有些发黑啊……”山治道，而后突然想到什么：“喂！你不会是已经……？”

索隆的头靠在沙发上，闭着眼睛，他看上去正在努力放平自己的呼吸。

山治翻身跪趴在索隆身上，扳开他的眼皮：是的，瞳孔已经开始放大了。

山治于是赶紧跑到自己的制药间，用塑料注射器吸取了一支刚熬出来的蓝色液体。

针管扎进血脉里的那一瞬间，山治有一种非常熟悉又羞耻的感觉，他轻轻地把药物推进去，看着索隆的上衣已经被他自己难耐地撕扯开，从中露出来的不停起伏的胸膛慢慢地平静下来。他忽然有一点恶趣味地含住一颗挺立的乳首。让那颗小豆子在自己的舌尖打转。

索隆禁不住颤抖了一下，在艰难的意识斗争中呻吟了一声。

山治发现自己兴奋了。他用自己的大腿夹住索隆的粗壮的大腿，难耐地前后摩擦着，舔舐着胸膛的舌头更加起劲了，口腔好像一个欲壑难填的怪物，在不停地吸取着索隆身上的精力。

索隆一个翻身就直接把山治推到在地，山治的手肘撞到了桌子的一角，他吃痛地大叫。

“你这人有病吧？！”索隆大骂道。  
山治抱着手，啐了一口：“性，也是一种戒毒方式。”

“狗屁。”索隆心里忽然又想起那张照片，那张照片上的人，神采奕奕，满脸阳光地笑着，索隆忽然感到一股悲哀。

“我当年就是这么过来的。”山治抱着手继续说：“多亏了你那个姓特拉法尔加的同事。”

索隆听到这句话没来由地恶心起来，一种难以名状的情绪不知道从哪里忽然升上来，他说不上来是什么感觉，只觉得怒发冲冠。

他一句话没说，就走出店门外。

“喂！你去哪里？”山治追问道。

“我回家拿被子！！你这里的被子太薄了！昨天晚上把我冻醒了好几次！！！！”索隆怒吼着一些非常可爱的话。

山治忍俊不禁。

\--------------------------------

凌晨两点半。山治的花店，山治睡在后花园角落旁自己搭建起来的小木屋里，这间小屋子占地只有二十平方米，只能摆下一张小单人床，所以索隆还是睡在门厅的沙发上。

两个人分睡两边，都睁着大眼睛望着天花板。

睡不着啊……山治和索隆心里同时默念着这句话。

一个人心里装了这么多事，哪能这么容易就睡着了的。

于是山治只好翻身做起来，打算去那间摆满了玻璃瓶的制药间寻找一些可以安眠的草药。

“曼陀罗的花芯……科拉豆种子……不对……醉藤吗？醉藤的话……”山治一边抹黑寻找着，一边口中念念有词。

“啪”地一下，身侧的电灯开关被打开，整个空间刺眼地全亮了起来。

山治一下子适应不了这个亮度，虚着眼睛恍惚看着面前的索隆：“干嘛啊，你也睡不着吗？”

索隆红着眼睛道：“你太吵了。”

只有同样失眠的人才能够懂另外一个失眠的人的孤独。可即使这样，这两种孤独之间依然失之毫厘，差之千里。

山治找到了一卷干燥的花蕊，递给索隆，然后自己放进嘴里嚼着：“安神助眠。”

索隆半信半疑地放进嘴里：“什么来的？”嚼了嚼觉得实在难吃，于是吐了出来。

山治：“cacalia cordifolia。”然后，软塌塌地走了两步倒在索隆躺着的沙发上。索隆气了：“喂，那是我睡的……”结果被山治伸出来的一只手打断了。

他的手腕看起来非常纤细，索隆心想自己一个手掌就能完全包裹起来，只需要一用力就能完全捏碎。

“你身体里的毒，我分析出来了。”山治的声音听上去非常飘渺，仿佛下一秒就要入睡：“是毒参茄、天仙子和偏花槐的豆子，毒参茄在美洲大陆就有野生的，天仙子用的是同属的无芒天仙子，得从埃及或者阿富汗、印度采买。非常古老也是非常聪明的制毒法。”

“给我注射的人说，叫做红浆果。”

山治：“红浆果？那就对了，偏花槐的豆子是红色的，含有剧毒的金雀花碱。可以等于三倍量的纯晶体冰毒。”

“就是这个了。”索隆忍不住激动地笑容咧到了嘴角：“谢谢你了，看来你还是很有用的。”

山治听到这句话之后像一只猫一样满足地用下巴蹭了一下自己的肩膀，而后又陷入了短暂的沉默。

“不过，我还没见过哪个人这么不要命的。”山治忽然说，他感到自己刚才嚼过的花蕊的劲越来越上来了：“幸亏你遇到我了，要不然你早就完蛋了。”

“只要能查出来，把这群恶人绳之以法。”索隆说道：“我怎么样都行。”

“呵……正义的使者吗？”山治笑了一下，忽然高声唱起来萨克拉警署缉毒队的队歌，索隆吓了一跳，等那人高声唱完以后才说：“你就这样让我知道了你的身份真的好吗？”

“有什么关系，反正你已经知道了，不是吗？”山治吃力地从沙发上爬起来，歪歪倒倒地蹭到索隆的左肩，把下巴放在他的肩膀上，感受着索隆越来越粗的呼吸，然后手慢慢顺着索隆的小腹摸到下体再一拐，摸进他的裤带，然后一把把那张萨卡斯基给索隆的照片抽了出来。

“你已经知道了。”山治摇着自己十年前的照片，对着索隆笑得像个孩子。

“可以告诉我为什么吗？为什么当年的大队长现在落得这幅模样？”索隆问道，他不能将眼前这个看上去吊儿郎当的颓唐的家伙和照片里那个缉毒队队长的形象结合在一起。

为什么？你还问我为什么？山治听了这一句话仿佛就像一根导火索被点燃了一样，他“唰”地一下抽出自己哪怕是睡觉的时候都不会离身的“金牛座”左轮，抵着索隆的肩膀。

“你问我为什么？”山治的脸紧紧贴着索隆的侧面，索隆能感觉到山治冰凉的呼吸正喷在自己的耳垂上，那呼吸之间有着数不尽的微小颤抖。

“不要在我面前堂而皇之地讲你那些狗屁幼稚的英雄言论，什么正义，什么职责，全是虚伪。”山治恶狠狠地说：“不管你秉持着什么样的信条认为别人非死不可，你都是杀人凶手。”

而后，山治的冰冷的枪口慢慢离开索隆的肩膀。

肩膀被抵得很痛，索隆捏了捏：“你不愿说就算了，这么凶干什么？”

“啪”地一下，山治的枪掉在了地上，紧接着，索隆感到一个非常重的身体往自己身上压上来。山治放任自己倒在了索隆的肩上，他已经完全陷入昏睡。

索隆摩挲着他柔滑顺从的金色头发，不觉发现他的头发散发着一股迷人的清香，他着魔一般地嗅上去，感到一阵令人战栗的满足，而后更加放肆地吸起来。是烟草和花的味道，还带着一股独属于人体肌肤的肉味和奶味。

索隆掂起山治的下巴，看着山治惨白的嘴唇和眼下的黛青，思索着那些没有人陪伴的日日夜夜里他每天晚上是怎么过来的。

忽然，他感到自己的下腹像是在燃烧一般的瘙痒，他用自己的嘴唇去贴近对方的鼻息，仿佛隔着一层短短的绒毛，去慢慢感受从那人嘴边传来的温度。

隔着一层短短的绒毛，夹着一层薄薄的空气。他发誓自己永远不会亲下去。

\-------------------------

“肏我，快，快把我肏死。”

这里是哪里？这个世界好粉啊……好奇怪的感觉，为什么所有东西都是红色和粉色的，看起来好像都很甜的样子，好想吃一口啊。山治在梦境里缓缓睁开眼睛，他摸到一片古铜色的肌肤。

那肌肤摸上去温暖又令人感到安心，他轻轻地问了一句：“是谁？”

那埋在他身体里的人抬起头，眼角泛着粉红色的情欲，薄薄的嘴唇只是一味胡乱地亲着山治的嘴唇，连带拉扯出晶莹的丝线。

山治发现自己正在不可自控地说着一些污言秽语：“快点……罗……快点，再快一点肏我……我要……”

那浑身刺青的男人用他留着胡渣的下巴摩挲着山治的脖颈。他细碎的黑色短发散发出一股消毒水好闻的味道。

“真……好啊……”趴伏在山治身上的罗开口道：“你是一个活着的人，真好啊……”

山治忽然惊醒了，他从床上坐起来，大口地喘息着。他发现自己梦遗了，床单全部被弄湿了。

又是，这个梦啊……

果然还是太久没有和他做了吗，有些想念起他的身体和落寞的表情了呢……

山治抱着腿垂着头，金色的头发落在膝盖上。而后他又既不可闻地发出了一声嗤笑。

\---------------------------

第二日，山治难得的起得很早，趿拉着拖鞋就走到门厅，发现非常难得的，这个每天早上要起来跑步十五公里的警官先生还在呼呼大睡。

山治刚想嘲笑却发现自己的店门外有人在敲门，轻轻柔柔的，透过窗纱可以看出身形是一个瘦削的女性。

山治深吸一口气，赶紧对着镜子整理了一下自己的仪容仪表，然后拿出一等一的热情拉开门大喊着：“欢迎光临～美丽的美女我能为您服务些什么吗～～～”

女孩坐在轮椅上，面容白皙，看起来像是久病不起的样子，而且眼睛蒙着一层纱布。她身边一个看起来面容慈善的老管家正推着她的轮椅。

女孩听到山治的呻吟，面色忽然泛起了兴奋的潮红，声音也有一些颤抖：“是，是山治君吗？”

山治愣住了，一股攫人的恐惧和悲哀向他袭来，他胸膛里仿佛有什么东西伴着破碎的声音，狠狠地被砸在地上，痛得难以名状。

“是的。”山治忍着胸口痛，艰难地开口：“可雅小姐……”

可雅小姐，是乌索普从小的青梅竹马也是乌索普的未婚妻。家住在距离萨卡拉门托东北约一百公里的内华达城。乌索普在萨城警署公职的时候经常会跟山治炫耀他美丽却体弱多病的未婚妻，乌索普赚的每一分钱都会一分不少地寄给父母和可雅。

“好想赶紧拿着退休金回去好好带她治病啊……”乌索普经常这么说道，然后会被山治打趣说：“我们那点退休金够干什么的啊，都不够那群毒枭塞牙缝的。倒不如因公殉职得点荣誉奖金来得快。”然后又会演变成对于自己的垃圾职业的吐槽，这种奇怪的愤恨和爱就如此被消解在自我奚落中。

直到最后一语成谶，乌索普的黑白遗像矗立在一群花圈中，他满身的勋章和笔挺的军服摆在旁边，宣告着这个军人的恪尽职守。他的奖金被山治分成多份，一点一点邮寄回他老家以制造出乌索普还没有过世的假象。直到奖金被邮寄完了之后，山治就用自己的钱一分不少地继续寄过去，扶持二老和可雅小姐。

父母可能早就已经清楚了，自己的儿子十年音信全无，除了每月例行公事的冰凉款项外，别无其他，这些到底是因为什么。

可是可雅……

可雅听见山治还记得自己，在黑暗的视线中摸索着声音的来源。

“是山治的话就好啦，是山治君的话就太好啦……”可雅高兴地不停重复着，回头寻着自己的老管家，老管家也对着可雅笑了一下。

“我总算找到你啦……”可雅低下头：“我找了你十年哦……”

“是，是嘛……”山治挠了挠头，然后不停地用眼神和可雅身后的老管家交流着，老管家给山治一个“我什么也不知道”的微笑之后再也不理会山治的求助了。

“是啊，我的病恶化了，眼睛已经……我可能看不太清你的样子了，不过我还记得你的笑容哦，是非常非常令人安心的笑容。”可雅微笑回忆着。

“可雅小姐，要不要进来喝口花茶，上好的西伯利亚玫瑰茶哦……”山治脑门上流下一滴汗。

“不用啦山治～我来找你，其实只想问一句话……”可雅咬着嘴唇。

山治心里咯噔一下，妈的该来的总是会来。

“乌，乌索普先生……”可雅说道：“我已经十年没有他的消息啦……我就想问问你，他现在在做什么呢？”

他现在……他现在在……

山治的手已经扭曲地揪成了一团，他开始焦虑地抖腿，下意识地用自己的胯部撑着旁边的桃花木桌子。

他感到脱力，仿佛心里有几千万个大嘴巴不停地朝自己吐出呼吸，并大笑着对自己说：他已经死了。是因为你，因为你和你那个该死的婚礼，你为什么不能换一天？你为什么不能再小心一点？你明明知道跟这些人对着来的后果就是你身边的人会一个一个因你而死。你是故意的，你就是想让他们因你而死，因为你生命中再也没有其他什么东西能够让你感觉到你自己存在的意义了。

“停下来……”山治喃喃道，他感到非常不好。好像那种长久都没有袭来的病症又一次卷土重来了，就像他前两天暴躁地把自己辛苦收集的所有珍惜花卉全部倾翻，他想要宣泄，克制不住地想要宣泄：“停下来……停下来……”

克制的力量和不停叫嚣着的疯狂的力量几乎要把他撕碎一般，他站在一个瘦弱的、轮椅上的盲人女孩面前，抖得像狂风中的枯叶。而那眼睛已经看不见的女孩，只是一径地笑着，笑容里带着一种强撑着的希望。

“乌……乌索普，他……”半晌，山治开口了。

“我在这里啊～有人在找我吗？”

诶？

山治忽然回头，他看到索隆肩膀上搭着一条白毛巾，正在擦着自己刚洗完的脑袋。

这家伙什么时候醒的，还去冲了个澡？

还有，他刚刚说什么？

索隆没有理会山治惊讶疑惑的目光，而是径直走到可雅身边，一个猛力就把可雅小姐连人带车抱了起来，抱进了屋内。

可雅感觉到自己身边忽然被一股非常强烈的热气笼罩了起来，然后一个旋转又被放在了地上。

索隆半跪在地上，拉着可雅的手，用非常兴高采烈的语气说：“可雅小姐吗？你怎么来了呀！我刚才还在跟山治说这周末就回去看你的。”

“诶？是，是乌索普先生吗？”可雅仿佛在辨识着这个听起来并不熟悉的声音。

“是我哦～”索隆笑着点点头。

可雅赶紧上手摸着索隆的脸，山治心想坏了，赶紧抓了一个小茄子放在索隆鼻子上，假装乌索普的长鼻子。

可雅顺着索隆的脸摸了一圈，开始细细思索着什么。

山治紧张地咽了一把口水。

“是真的诶……真的是乌索普先生！”可雅高兴地大喊，眼泪从她的白纱布里渗了出来。

山治大松了一口气，一屁股坐在沙发上。

“不过你的鼻子好凉哦，现在并不冷啊”可雅非常关系地说道：“而且，你的声音怎么变成这样了？”

索隆：“我，我执行任务的时候，喉咙受伤了，手术过后就变成这样了。”

可雅皱起眉头非常关心地：“怎么会这样，真的太危险了，你出任务的时候不要那么拼哦，往后面躲着一点，知道吗，你就是太勇敢啦，勇敢到危险哦……”

山治：“说什么呢，可雅小姐，乌索普才是每次出任务最胆小的呢！”

可雅不喜欢山治这样说：“没有！他就是最勇敢的战士哦！”然后又扭头兴奋地让管家把她给乌索普打的毛衣之类的拿出来。

山治不说话，慢慢站起来走到索隆身边，贴在索隆的耳边。

索隆等着山治跟他说些什么。

但是那句谢谢你，山治还是没有说出口，只是使劲拍了拍他的肩膀，走开了。

\---------------------------

可雅在店里一直待到了傍晚才回去，索隆必须得去上班，她就一直等着索隆下班，再最后和她的“乌索普”说两句话才离开。

山治把可雅送上车，挥手目送着可雅离开后，接到了罗打来的电话。

沙发上，索隆正翘着脚看着电视。

山治眼睛瞟着索隆，接起罗的电话：“喂？”

“怎么样，你准备好了吗，就是明天了。”罗非常开门见山。

山治听着罗的声音感到没来由地疲倦和想要依靠：“嗯，差不多了。”

“那家伙还住在你那里吗？”罗突然提到了索隆。

“对，不过，我不打算对他做些什么了……”山治垂下眼睛：“他，看起来并不是坏人。”

罗不说话了，半晌口气听起来有一些奇怪：“这不像你的性格。”

山治偏过头无声息地笑了一下。

“那行，你准备好了就行，有需要跟我说。”罗准备挂电话了。

“哎。”山治忽然叫住了罗。

“怎么了？”罗的声音透露着一点点疲倦，不过还是有一种强大精神的宽心。

山治想说，我昨天梦到你了，梦到跟你交媾。

“哪天再帮我治疗一下呗。”山治故意半开玩笑地说。

“又发病了吗？”罗问：“你随时来，我这边药物齐全。”

不是这个意思……

山治回神道：“啊，没事，算了。”

山治挂了电话，不声不响地坐在索隆身边，靠在沙发的另一头，闻着索隆身上的硝烟味和汗臭味。

这股味道，他已经有十年没有闻过了。

扣动板机的感觉，箭在弦上一触即发的子弹，伴随着飙溅出来的黑红血液。

“接着。”山治扔了一小罐东西给索隆。

索隆几乎没有看到就直接条件反射地接下来：“这是什么？”

“这是解药。”山治说。

“什么解药？今天不是治疗过了吗？”索隆纳闷。

“这是……其他毒素的解药。”山治低下头，深吸了一口气，然后说道：“我在给你的解药里掺了其他毒，慢性的，每次只有一百微克。不过只要如此注射一年，你准保死，法医都查不出为什么。”

索隆居然破天荒地笑了一下，沙哑地笑声划过，听起来既大度又性感：“什么嘛，这么点毒，你以为能致死我吗？”

“你小看我吗？”山治怒目圆瞪：“我要是没有离开警署可还是你的上司。”

“是嘛，我从来都不怕上司。”索隆偏过头继续看电视。

山治也不说话了。

沉默了一会儿，山治慢慢吐出一个烟圈：“我以前，得过一种病。”

索隆没有回应，这是默默听着。

“其实就是俗称的创伤后应激障碍。那段时间，我一直在依赖毒品，可笑吧，一个前缉毒警察居然有毒瘾什么的。”

“那个时候，就好像那些以前我没有保护下来的亡灵和那些我没能抓住的恶棍一起进入我的身体，每天都想一死了之。只有毒品能够让我得到片刻的快乐，可是在那之后，会陷入更深的自我厌恶。”山治静静地说着，不知道说他的思维方式偏感性还是什么，总之他非常善于表达，又突然难得坦诚。

“不过总算是熬过来了。也多亏了这个毒瘾，让所有人都以为我不行了，也就放弃通缉我了。”山治慢慢地倒下身体，不自知地靠在索隆肩上。他潜意识里时常会寻找依赖，任何方式的。

“为什么要通缉你？”索隆皱了一下眉头。

“因为我触到了这座城市最大的秘密。”山治笑嘻嘻地。

“那是什么？”索隆紧追不舍，他目的性很强，他不会放过这个人卸下心防的时刻。

山治抬起眼睛看进索隆的眼里，一瞬间，他又回想起自己昨晚那个粉色的春梦，法医触碰自己身体的触感，那手指指纹摩挲在光滑皮肤上的颗粒感，那温度和填充满自己整个身体的满足感，还有法医先生寂寞疏离的眼神。

”那是……”山治慢慢张开嘴唇，向索隆的嘴唇慢慢贴近。

索隆没有抗拒，他只想得到答案，无论利用任何心理。

窗外，刺耳的警笛迤逦而过，拖着长长的尾音环绕在城市上空。

山治紧紧抓住索隆细短浓密的头发，不停地用他颀长的手指感受着毛茸茸的头发在他的指尖旋转逗弄，那种痒痒的触感，令山治忍俊不禁。

“哔哔哔哔哔——”索隆的手机突然响了，山治立马移开身体，转向一边。

索隆接起电话，眼睛却一直盯着山治：“什么事？”

“芭拉蒂大道01号萨克拉门托地区教堂，发现一具尸体，腰部有明显红浆果印记。”

等索隆和山治赶到的时候警车已经把教堂围得水泄不通了，那个前两天还在拜托山治帮忙装点以迎接圣诞节的教堂。

索隆直接出示了自己的证件，被放进了还未被完全扑灭的现场内部。

“我们已经搜查过一遍了。”有同为凶杀组的同事从火光里面走出来：“只有一具尸体，在尸体上找到了一颗散弹枪弹壳，从中弹深度和初步监识结果来看，凶手是在十米外的地方瞄准射击，一击致命。”

山治听到这句话之后不由得看向索隆。

这种死法，跟布琳的死法非常像。凶手也是十米外一发致命，瞄准度惊人。

“死者是谁？”索隆戴上手套。

“是那个名叫哲夫的主教。”

是哲夫。山治还小的时候经常来这个教堂做礼拜，哲夫那个时候就非常喜欢逗他玩，他是山治小时候心里最想成为的男人的样子，他温柔、异常认真又笨拙，后来有很长一段时间，他都会管这个老人叫爸爸，用来弥补自己在军校里受到的所有欺凌和对父亲的期望。

山治不顾人阻拦迈过封条跳进了案发现场，其他警察拦也拦不住，只直瞪着索隆意思是你带来的人，你自己去管。

索隆跟着山治也跳了进去，他看着山治黑黝黝的身影慢慢融进教堂漆黑的夜色里。

等再次现形的时候，那身影已经跪在地上，他面前躺着一具尸体。不用猜，那就是主教哲夫的。

索隆一把上前拽着山治的肩膀把他拉开：“不许破坏现场。”

山治只道：“下颌和脖子已经开始硬化，死亡时间初步估计在两到三个小时。”

山治猛地转身抓住索隆的领口，忽然又松开。

是那群人干的。山治打了个冷战：是那群人干的，在我行动的同时，他们也开始行动了，十年了……还没有放过我……  
山治紧紧揪住自己额前的头发：“你们他妈有本事冲我来啊……”他的声音里藏着一丝哭腔。

索隆看着山治的嘴角咧出骇人的弧度，他的眼神似乎慢慢开始癫狂，索隆刚想伸出手拍拍他的肩膀，他却一个转身，大步离开了。

索隆眨了一下眼睛，望着山治远去的背影，那抹金发，还有那个倔强的背影，又令他想到另外一个人。是一个女人，声音柔美，时常带笑。那个女人会喊自己：“小索隆～”

这天晚上，索隆没有见到山治。那人把自己关在房间里，始终没有出来。连每天晚上的夜宵都没有得吃，索隆肚子咕噜咕溜叫着关上灯睡觉了。

\--------------------------

“蛋白质在体内凝固的速度比一般程度要快，肺部有子弹穿孔，呼吸系统严重受损，死前至少挣扎了十五分钟，凶手非常心急，为了让他更快死亡，最后是扼颈致死，证据是上下唇粘膜出血,颈部有点状表皮剥落,及皮上有片状出血,眼结膜有出血情况。总之，这是两人犯案，一个近处一个远处，远处射击的人枪法一流，只是近处那个人应该是第一次作案，手法非常不讲究。”罗摘下眼镜，把尸检情况告诉给了大家。

索隆站在一旁默默地听着，萨卡斯基分配下去任务之后，大家都散去，只留下索隆一直等着罗。

“你是怎么给那家伙治疗的？”索隆抓空问。

“用药，抑制剂，搭配一些有安神作用的草药。”罗不动声色地整理着自己的文件，准备离开。

“你做的很差。”索隆直言不讳，语气却听着非常别扭：“他根本没有好。”  
罗非常不耐烦：“你别越雷池了。罗罗诺亚警官。”

索隆：“我只是看不惯你们这些搞基的。”

罗走到门边：“是嘛，那我就放心了。”罗原本不想再跟这个白痴多说些什么，可是脚步突然停住了，然后匆匆反身，走到索隆身边，闻着这个直男浑身上下一股汗骚味开口道：

“他只有我，他只相信我。这个权力，没有人能拿走。”

法医特拉法尔加大步流星地离开了。

索隆感到仿佛被莫名其妙的挑衅了，而自己又没有被赋予反击的机会，有点吃瘪，正刚想追上去补刀，却看到一旁萨卡斯基站在旁边来找自己了。

“第八小组在佛恩大道东41号的停车场里找到了一杆散弹枪，型号与弹壳完全吻合，不感兴趣吗？”萨卡斯基问。

索隆眼睛一亮，刚想直接穿上外套就赶过去。被萨卡斯基一只手拦住。索隆顺着萨卡斯基孔武有力的手臂看上去，看到萨卡斯基那双极具威慑力的眼睛：

“别忘了，想查案，得先把那个活给我成功办好了。”

索隆咬紧了后槽牙。

萨卡斯基笑了一下，下意识摸了一下自己的口袋，发现有一些不对劲。

\-------------------------

一天后，ABC的晚间夜话录制现场。

主持人已经开始在化妆间化妆了，她看上去对于即将到来的采访显得兴奋而紧张，不停地在跟人对词。

可是参议员似乎比原先约定到达现场的时间要晚了十五分钟。副导演不停地在旁边焦虑地啃着手指甲，她的助理则坐在一旁抱着手机，一刻都不肯忽略进来的每一条消息和电话。

“还没消息吗？”主持人翘着二郎腿问道。

副导演瞪了助理一眼，助理摇摇头。

“到底怎么回事啊？”连化妆师都放下手里的粉刷，抬头看了一下墙上的钟。

同一时刻，一双戴着黑色手套的手拉开了一辆白色本田英特格拉轿车，参议院矮身钻进去的那一瞬间，忽然感到腹部一凉，他垂下眼睛一看，从自己昨晚选择了一个多小时才选出来的白色条纹衬衫上，渗出了一股股的血液。而一把短小的沃瑟PPK手枪正抵着他的血口。

为什么……？没有声音……？参议院瞪大了眼睛，慢慢向上看去，看到刚才为自己拉开车门的保镖，其人戴着的黑色礼帽下，是一双凶狠的蔚蓝色眼睛。

“您好，缉毒队队长文斯莫克·山治向您道喜，愿您前程无忧。”

参议员惊恐地四周张望，却发现几乎在自己中枪的同一时间，身旁的所有人包括司机和几个亲信保镖全部倒在鲜血淋漓中。

风过无痕，世界极度安静。没有记者、话筒、鲜花、红毯和行人，只有冰凉的枪杆子，和死神的召唤。

\---------------------------

山治使出九牛二虎之力把参议院拖进他自家的地下室，他打了一个电话给罗通报喜讯，罗在电话里依然还是显得冷静自持，但是山治似乎还是能捕捉到一丝情绪的后调：“你怎么了？你不高兴吗？”

“我没什么好高兴的。”罗说道。

参议员在山治的脚边挣扎着，口水打湿了他的衣襟，山治把塞在他嘴里的衣服掏出来，参议员和着血水骂出来的话要多难听有多难听。

“你就叫吧。”山治挂了电话，低着眼睛，然后利落地将参议员死死捆绑在了角落的柱子上，发现他的地窖里藏着上好的波尔多红酒，于是高兴地打开来尝了一口，这下参议员骂得更厉害了：“你个婊子养的不配用你的脏嘴品酒。”

“你到底是真忘了还是假忘了。”山治笑了：“谁才是婊子养的？嗯？”

说着就把红酒往参议员头上浇，边浇边说：“一切都对上了，十年前，缉毒队那次突击行动收缴了很多东西，其中有两百磅的白粉和五百加仑的p2p，每一公斤就值一万美元，都放在警局的仓库里，在这十年间萨城成为了全国黑市一大销售源头之一。我曾打电话给仓库，没有一点关于这些物什的一点记录，猜一下，领导行动的人是谁？”

参议员没有说话。

山治把手枪扔在地上，摘下手套放进自己的大衣口袋里，贴近参议员的脸：“是萨卡斯基。我，最尊敬的，组长。”

“当时被突袭的地盘是谁的地盘，让我猜一猜～哦！”山治又笑了：“不就是那个毒枭传说的马歇尔·蒂奇嘛……那时，黑胡子只能算是毒品交易的门外汉，你只是他手下的一个小弟，可是一夜之间……黑胡子就干掉了曾经的垄断全国黑市市场的爱德华·纽盖特，用麦角菌这种被称之为圣安东尼之火的古老杀人方法把爱德华纽盖特的所有儿子，包括传媒大亨高路德·罗杰的独子波特卡斯·艾斯干掉。其触手遍布黑白、官商和新闻多道。怎么做到的？”

“很快，你就竞选上了参议员，而萨卡斯基则就任局长。”

“以上所陈，都不是空口无凭，人证物证俱在。”山治睫毛不翘，但是很直，轻轻在下眼皮上打下一片阴影：“你太小看一个什么都没有的人在这十年里所拥有的东西。”

“对了，这把手枪，你应该很熟悉，是萨卡斯基的沃瑟PPK。你们两个，一个也别想跑。警署局长绑架当红政客，牵扯出其背后的权钱交易和黑帮火拼史，谁也别想把这新闻压下来。”

红酒已经淋完了，山治手一挥，玻璃酒瓶直冲墙角，炸得粉碎。

“这一条路你们走得是真的顺畅，令人佩服赞叹，只是，是用我的兄弟们的鲜血铺设出来的。”山治的眼睛里冒火。

“当我开始调查仓库记录的时候，你们就已经怀疑到我了。当我主动提出辞职的时候，你们敏感地感到不能再继续放任我了。可是又不能直接追杀我，因为我安置在警局里的那些内线网，你们无论如何都揪不出来。牵一发而动全身，你们只能拿我身边的人开涮，让我尽早放弃对抗的想法。”山治又笑了，这一次，他的笑声里带着啼血的嘶哑：“你们差点成功了，真的差点成功了。我差点就要放弃了。不过幸好……”

山治不说话了。只有当一个人真正感受到了堕落的失控感，才会紧紧揪住一根名为“信念”的稻草不放，那不是高贵而是生存的本能。

“幸好什么？”突然，地窖的黑暗中响起一个声音，磁性低沉，带着某种海风味的汗腥和浓烈刺鼻的硝烟味。

山治一惊，显然被“这里面还有一个人”的事实吓到了，他抬起眼帘看进黑暗中，视线还没有适应的恍惚过程里，有一个人抱着一杆大口径MP5冲锋枪慢慢走上前，他的三滴金色水滴形耳环来回碰撞，发出风铃落水般好听的声音。

“幸好你有你那个名字很长的朋友帮你做一些不三不四的猥琐事？”索隆嘴角挑着嫌恶和鄙夷，表情扭曲着看着山治。他的左手已经扣下了冲锋枪的板机。

“罗，罗罗诺亚……”山治喃喃道：“为什么……你会在这里？”

索隆偏了一下头：“非常不好意思，我没有自我介绍过，罗罗诺亚是我的亲生父母给我的姓。这位现在被你绑住的老不死，是我的养父。”

“而且，这就是我的工作。”索隆：“帮这家伙收拾他屁股后面的烂摊子。”

山治下意识有些站不住：“乌索普和布琳……”

索隆：“那是我的第一个任务。”

山治不顾自己已经脱下手套的手，抓起沃瑟PPK对着索隆的眉心就是一枪，索隆反应更快，大火力的弹药筒直接以每秒三百九十六米的速度将钝头弹朝山治的方向射出去。

索隆射偏了，但是却躲过了山治的枪击。两人居然在同一时刻过于默契地毫发无伤。而参议员已经蜷缩在角落吓得瑟瑟发抖，大喊着索隆“亲儿子”让索隆救下自己。

索隆烦躁了，破口回了他一句：“你给我闭嘴！”

然后子弹就飞出了枪口，直直穿过了参议员的脑袋。

参议员被当场爆头，血浆一瞬间射出十米之远，像雨一样淋在索隆和山治两人的身上。

“萨卡斯基马上就到了，演播厅已经乱成了一团。”索隆笑了一下：“呵，现在，我们俩谁也逃不脱了。”

山治浑身颤抖地坐在地上，他似乎并不能反应过来刚刚发生的一切，信息量在他的脑海中像放烟花一样爆炸：索隆是这家伙的养子？可是他刚刚做了什么？他亲手结果了这家伙的命？！

“为什么？”山治抬起头问。

“因为正义。”索隆的表情非常云淡风轻：“小时候，我只是个牵线木偶罢了，对别人的话言听计从。”

山治还是无法转过弯来。

索隆看着山治呆愣住的样子，觉得莫名想笑。

窗外警笛声愈来越近。

索隆一步跨上前，站在离山治只有半臂远的距离：“而且，如果这些就是你痛苦了十年的原因的话，那我愿意一枪结果了它。”

\----------------------------

警笛嗡鸣，带着呼啸飙行的尾气排泄，拖着奇臭无比的长长尾巴，最终停在了多黑尼道14225号参议员的豪宅前。

萨卡斯基大手一挥，带着全体出动的警署小组，每个身着防弹衣、戴着防护面罩、耳边挂着头戴式耳机，戒备森严地按照SOPs标准行动程序，一步一步向豪宅内部迈进。

等他们终于闯入地窖的时候，他们被眼前的一幕震惊了。

两位浑身是血的男子正缠抱在一起，疯狂地相互啃噬着对方，白色和古铜色的肌肤死死交缠在一起，性器官暴露在外，下体互相交合，警署里最年轻力盛的罗罗诺亚警员正与一位金发的胡渣男人正在进行着疯狂的交媾。

而在他们身旁参议员的尸体正瞪着巨大的眼珠看着这两个放荡形骸的人。就像身处索多玛的烈火里。

有一些看到此一幕的小同事已经开始干呕起来，被刺鼻的血腥和尸体慢慢腐烂的味道搅和得头晕目眩，而爱欲的浪叫和肉体相撞的淫靡之音充斥着鼓膜。

同为法医的一个小同事看到了这一幕，赶紧对着对讲机说：“让特拉法尔加医生赶紧离开，这里不需要他过来。”

可是已经晚了。手上纹满了纹身的特拉法尔加博士正一边带着白色手套，一边慢条斯理地挤进人群。


End file.
